


Learning by Heart

by K_Hanna_Korossy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hanna_Korossy/pseuds/K_Hanna_Korossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Teal'c go gift shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning by Heart

 

First published in  _New Worlds & False Gods 3 _(2000)

 

Daniel Jackson swung his jeep into the last parking spot in the row and turned to look at his passenger.

“We’re here. Don’t forget, ask me if you don’t understand something or you’re not sure about something. And don’t do anything, ah, that would attract attention, okay? I promised the General.”

Teal’c silently nodded once, the baseball cap on his head sliding forward a fraction of an inch. He shifted it back into place. He knew the rules, very much like what he had to do when he went out sometimes with O’Neill. “Blending in,” Captain Carter had called it, though the term still made Teal’c wonder.

“Okay then,” Daniel Jackson nodded briskly. “Ready?”

“I am ready,” Teal’c said, undoing his seatbelt the way O’Neill had showed him and climbing out of the vehicle. Actually, he wasn’t sure he was ready or not. The way Daniel Jackson had explained the place they were going, the large, covered market full of hurried people and aggressive shopkeepers, Teal’c would have felt better having his staff weapon along at least, but there was no helping that. Humans feared what they did not know, he had long discovered. Except maybe one particular band of humans who ventured into all the unknown reaches of the galaxy. That was one of the many reasons he had allied himself with the Stargate team.

Daniel Jackson had also climbed out of the jeep and, with a glance and a wave to Teal’c, set off toward the large structure in front of them. Teal’c obediently fell into step beside him.

Approaching the structure--”building”--Teal’c couldn’t help but be impressed at its size. When Daniel Jackson had first mentioned a covered marketplace, the Jaffa had had his doubts as to both the usefulness and the appearance of such a thing, but the entrance they were approaching seemed to go into just one wing of what sprawled into a massive complex that rivaled the mountain base in size. If this was all the market, the shopkeepers were certainly rich and their wares varied. Teal’c found himself anticipating already this further look into the humans’ world.

They went through several doors, “glass,” as Daniel Jackson had once explained to him, a substance not much found on the base but abundantly evident here. The scientist held the doors for Teal’c. He would have to ask O’Neill about this custom; he’d only observed males holding doors open for females up until now, and yet he doubted Daniel Jackson meant disrespect.

They went inside.

Teal’c stopped, trying to take in the sudden vast array of colorful displays on both sides. It was...indeed impressive. Windows lined both rows, various wares spread invitingly inside the transparent material, no doubt to entice shoppers. Placards also were affixed to the glass, many of the words on them still unfamiliar to the Jaffa. Daniel Jackson had been working with him some time already to teach him to read the language of the Tauri, but there was much he still had to learn. One word appeared over and over again, though, and Teal’c finally leaned over to the scientist.

“What is ‘sales’.”

The archaeologist grinned. “That, Teal’c my friend, is what we’re looking for. It’s a reduction in the price of wares.”

Teal’c silently digested that, then moved to keep step with Daniel Jackson as the man started off.

Some patterns began to emerge after they’d passed only a few “stores.” Each store, unlike on Chulak, appeared to specialize its wares. There was one that clearly carried only footwear, though the paintings within showed different humans involved in different activities. No doubt wearing that merchant’s footwear, Teal’c decided. Another store had the brightly colored items Teal’c now recognized as toys for human children. By the doorway, a small vehicle rolled around, bumping into tables only to change its course and head in a new direction. How Rya’c would have enjoyed such a toy...Perhaps one day.

Another store seemed to give off a strong scent, and its wares were puzzling. Teal’c once more leaned forward to ask his guide.

“That’s a bath and perfume store. You know, like the soap you use to bathe? They carry perfumed soaps and bath oils to make bathing more pleasurable for women.”

Ah. Teal’c had noticed human females’ desire to smell like various plantlife even though he didn’t understand it. On Chulak, such scented people would have just attracted vicious _borado_ insects.

Past another shop that carried footwear, this time the uncomfortable, impractically shaped footwear also of human females, and then Daniel Jackson turned to him. “Let’s go in here. They might have something good.”

The sensory barrage in the shop they went into was most irritating, and Teal’c frowned but didn’t comment. Why would humans deliberately use such noise to ward off customers? But it didn’t seem to be doing so, as the store had quite a few shoppers, most of them adolescents. What did it sell? All Teal’c could see were rows and rows of tables and shelves full of small boxes.

As if reading his confusion, Daniel Jackson started to explain. “This is a music store, Teal’c. You see these flat boxes? These hold CDs, like the ones Sam uses in the computer, except these store music instead of information. And those over there,” he pointed to the shelves, “are cassettes, the predecessors of CDs. They also record music that can be played over and over again on player machines.”

Music--this noise? Teal’c pressed his lips together. “I do not know if Captain Carter would wish to have such...music.”

Daniel Jackson frowned as well. “Yeah, I know she’s into classical but I’m not really sure what she’d like, either.” At Teal’c’s uncomprehending look, he tried again. “Classical? You know, the older, more complex and ordered music?” Teal’c continued to stare at him impassively. “Here,” the archaeologist said, grabbing something off a nearby table and advancing on the Jaffa.

Teal’c wasn’t at all certain about this, but he did trust Daniel Jackson. He allowed the younger man to place the odd contraption on his head, over the cap and onto his ears. And then started as the rush of music filled his head, replacing the din in the store. It was beautiful-- _this_ was music.

Daniel Jackson was smiling at him and finally, regretfully, reached up to remove the device. “That was, uh...Rachmaninoff. The composer. He wrote that music. I thought you’d like it--you know, maybe we should get you a CD? My treat.” And before Teal’c could answer, the scientist was already sorting through the cases on the table, finally pulling one out. “Here, this is one of my favorites. Liszt’s _Hungarian Rhapsodies_. He writes very similar to Rachmaninoff. They say music’s the universal language...” And with that confusing bit of information, without waiting for an answer, he hurried past the Jaffa to the front of the store. He and the merchant exchanged money and the box was slid into a thin bag, which Daniel Jackson cheerfully handed to Teal’c.

Teal’c accepted it, blinking once in surprise. He had brought very little with him originally when he’d joined the Stargate team, and had collected little since. Personal possessions were not a Jaffa’s way. But he found himself strangely touched that one of his friends would buy him such a beautiful thing, and he was pleased to own it. “Thank you, Daniel Jackson,” he said solemnly, respectfully inclining his head.

“No problem. But we’d better get a move on if we’re gonna find something for Sam.” And as was his way, Daniel Jackson was already moving, hurrying out the door to the next shop.

Teal’c caught up to him easily. “I still do not understand why we are searching for a gift for Captain Carter,” he said.

“Oh. I thought Jack explained that to you.” His friend slowed a little, warming to his topic as was also his way. “It’s the human custom of birthdays. Every year at the anniversary of the day of your birth, there is a celebration that often involves food and gifts for the birthday person. Sam’s birthday is two days from now, and as her friends, it’s...nice if we get her something she’d like.”

“It is expected,” Teal’c interpreted.

That stopped Daniel Jackson. “Well, no, I wouldn’t say that. I don’t think Sam’s really expecting anything. Gifts aren’t a requirement, Teal’c, they’re just...pleasant. Like a way to say you care about someone.”

It was a strange word, care. Once, Teal’c would have used it only in reference to his mate and son, and perhaps to the way he carried out his duties in the service of Apophis. Now, the word had a much wider meaning. He cared about the future of his people and of the Tauri, a cause he had embraced with his defection. And he cared about the members of his team in a whole different way than he was used to. As Apophis’ first prime, Teal’c had been near the head of a hierarchy, his “care” extending over all those below him. Now that he was in a team of equals, though, he’d found to his surprise that the care was more personal than duty-based, a feeling of...friendship. Loyalty by choice instead of by requirement. And yes, such earned care did deserve expression through a gift.

Which made him wonder... “Have you had such celebrations, Daniel Jackson?”

Something changed abruptly in the archaeologist, though Teal’c couldn’t immediately identify what. His voice was certainly more cautious when, after a pause, he quietly answered. “I did when I was really little--when my parents were alive. After that...there wasn’t really anybody to remember my birthday.” And that was all he said, falling unusually silent.

Pain--that was what it was. Teal’c was still learning to read humans, but he knew the members of SG-1 fairly well by now. And Daniel Jackson’s averted eyes carried the look of pain Teal’c had seen before, usually when his missing mate, Sha’re, was mentioned. Apparently the memory had hurt, and the Jaffa was sorry to have brought it up. He knew little of his friend’s past for the archaeologist never seemed to talk about it, and perhaps this was why. Possibly it was a reminder that the young man had been raised an orphan, or that there had been no one who cared. But there was now. Teal’c silently vowed to ask O’Neill and Captain Carter when Daniel Jackson’s birthday would be and to plan a celebration for then as well.

The archaeologist had already shaken off his gloom, or at least buried it, and was already turning the conversation to easier subjects. “I don’t suppose you have anything like that on Chulak, right? You don’t know when you when you were born, do you?”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “During the season of floods.”

Daniel Jackson’s eyebrows also went up. “You know, we could probably figure out about when that is in human time, maybe even come up with a birthday for you. That’d be fun.” He was grinning again. “Do you keep track of how many seasons have gone by since your birth?”

Teal’c inclined his head. “Thirty-seven cycles of flood, harvest, and frost.”

“Thirty-seven...I’ll have to do some math but we can figure that out. That’s amazing...” And he was already working on the problem, half-muttering to himself as he walked, engrossed in his thoughts. Oblivious to everything else as he often got when he was so involved. Teal’c steered him by one elbow around a female with an infant, then a post.

They passed another store front, this one full of strange animals. Teal’c was already familiar with the “dog,” like the one O’Neill had given Cassandra, and the cat both from his own people’s history and the one that had prowled the base until Captain Carter had given it away to Narim the Tollan. He also knew birds, though Teal’c had never seen one as large or colorful as the one that sat on a perch inside. But the rodents were unfamiliar, small balls of fur curled into corners of cages, or running pointlessly around and around on a wheel. Surely humans didn’t also consider such vermin as “pets” as they did the cats and dogs? It was a puzzling notion.

The next store seemed to have a collection of machinery similar to some of the devices the SG-1 team used on their missions, and Teal’c solicitously tapped Daniel Jackson on the shoulder, interrupting his calculations.

“Could we perhaps not find a gift for Captain Carter here?”

The scientist looked over at the shop and seemed to brighten. “Hey, that’s a good idea, Teal’c. I think Sam’s more the Radio Shack than the Bath & Boutique type, don’t you?”

It was undoubtedly one of those questions that no answer was expected for, as his friend didn’t wait for a reply, going inside the store. A good thing, for Teal’c had no idea what he’d been asked. WIth a mental shrug, he followed the man inside.

This store made more sense to him than most of the others they’d gone by so far, most of the wares familiar from the mountain base. Monitors lined the walls, some of them the tele-visions O’Neill had introduced him to, others computer screens like the one Captain Carter often worked on. Telephone communication devices lined another wall, as did some of the small vehicle toys he’d already seen in the toy shop. Other devices were completely unfamiliar but Teal’c took it all in with interest.

Daniel Jackson had drifted around the shop and finally ended up at the merchant’s glass counter, and was already in conversation with the merchant. Teal’c stepped forward to join him.

“May I help you, sir?” another shopkeeper suddenly approached him from the left, a smile on his face.

“Thank you--we are looking for a gift. I believe my companion has already found one.” He sidestepped the man and went up to Daniel Jackson.

“Hey, Teal’c,” the scientist greeted without a glance up. It was a sign of how well their team worked that they were usually aware when the others were near, even Daniel Jackson, a man of learning rather than a warrior. Daniel Jackson waved the device he held in front of the Jaffa. “What do you think about getting this for Sam?”

Teal’c eyed the machine and all its buttons with stoic curiosity. “What is it?”

“It’s a graphing calculator, the latest model.” Daniel Jackson was punching the buttons with undisguised enthusiasm. “It does just about everything except talk.”

Teal’c was tempted to ask why the machine should talk when it was clear the readout screen provided all necessary information, but he kept his peace. “And this is something that Captain Carter would find pleasant?”

Daniel Jackson hesitated. “Well...maybe not pleasant, but I think she’d love it, yeah. Sam likes useful things.”

Teal’c knew that himself, but-- “And this would show her that you care?” he asked with interest.

Daniel Jackson began to turn red, a reaction the Jaffa had always found interesting. It usually indicated shame or discomfort, and he wondered if something he’d said had provoked that response now. “Well, uh, yeah, I think so. I mean, it’s not hearts and flowers, but it shows we thought about what she likes and tried to choose something appropriate.”

Teal’c nodded once. “Then I believe you have found your gift, Daniel Jackson.”

The scientist looked at him uncertainly for a moment before seeming to decide he was right, and he turned back to the merchant to pay for the gift. Teal’c waited patiently at his side, watching the flickering monitors

They walked out of the store still side-by-side, and Daniel Jackson nodded back the way they came. “Are you ready to go back, or is there something else you wanted to see?”

Teal’c looked at him. “I have not yet chosen a gift for Captain Carter.”

“Oh.” That seemed to surprise the archaeologist. “Ah, well, I sorta thought we could give the calculator together if you wanted...”

Teal’c inclined his head in appreciation. “Thank you, Daniel Jackson, but I would prefer to find something of my own to give. ‘A gift given with sacrifice and reflection is more valuable than a plowed field’,” he quoted gravely.

Daniel Jackson’s eyes went wide. “A...plowed field. I hadn’t heard that one before--they say that on Chulak, huh? Plowed field.” The last was a mutter more to himself, as if committing the phrase to memory. Apparently it was not a saying on this planet, Teal’c thought, and was about to offer an explanation when Daniel Jackson continued. “Well, sure, of course you can get something for Sam yourself. Let’s keep looking and see what we can find.” He changed direction almost effortlessly, as if he were always ready to go any way at any time. Another characteristic of the scientist that Teal’c found fascinating.

Another footwear store went by, followed by several clothing shops--humans certainly seemed preoccupied with what they wore, the Jaffa thought. Briefly, he considered searching for a gift of apparel, but he was already well aware how much a matter of taste clothing was on this planet. It was doubtful either he or Daniel Jackson would be able to pick an item that Captain Carter would truly find pleasant.

“How about we look in here?” the archaeologist suddenly spoke up, and Teal’c looked at the store in question. This one seemed to carry all manner of things, from writing equipment to food to what seemed to be medicines. He nodded. Truly it did seem the sort of place that would have a good gift.

This store was decorated, red, white, and pink streamers and oddly contorted circles lining the walls. It soon struck Teal’c that he had been seeing those colors and that shape to a smaller extent in several other store displays as well.

“Daniel Jackson, what is this ‘Val-en-tine’s’,” he sounded out from one of the deep red banners that they passed under.

Again, something subtle shifted in the man and he sounded almost preoccupied when he answered. “Uh, it’s a holiday, Teal’c. A celebration of lovers. On Valentine’s Day, you usually get some sweets or flowers or a card for the person you love.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. A lovers holiday? The Tauri celebrated everything, it seemed. His mate would probably not have known what to think had Teal’c suddenly brought her sweets or vegetation. The thought of his Drey'auc unexpectedly saddened him, and it occurred to the Jaffa abruptly why Daniel Jackson was perhaps more subdued, also. He knew even better what it was to be separated indefinitely from his mate. At least Drey’auc was safe, not a host to a Go’auld.

Teal’c resolved to change the subject this time before it caused his friend more distress. “What is a card?” he asked curiously.

“Cards...well, here, I’ll show you.” Daniel Jackson led the way down one row, stopping at a long shelf of decorated placards. Many of them were the pinks and reds that seemed to characterize this holiday. “These are cards, just colorful paper that people give to each other for holidays usually. It’s like a fancier form of a letter.”

Teal’c cocked his head, not quite understanding but filing away the information. “Celebrations such as birthdays?” he hazarded.

Daniel Jackson nodded. “Yeah, a lot of people give cards for birthdays. Did you want to get one for Sam?”

Teal’c surveyed the long row, then shook his head. “Paper is not an appropriate gift. I would like to look further.”

“All right,” Daniel Jackson agreed easily.  

They went down that row and into several others, the scientist explaining the contents as they went. Hair care items, more toys, sweets, an assortment of medicines. But nothing that appealed to Teal’c. They finally left the store and went on.

Another of those misshapen circles decorated the next shop’s display, and Teal’c frowned. “What is the significance of that symbol, Daniel Jackson?” he pointed.

The archaeologist followed his gesture. “Oh. That’s a heart, Teal’c. The main symbol for Valentine’s Day.”

That just confused the Jaffa more. “I have seen the hearts of many who have died in battle or been sacrificed to the Goa’uld. None have looked like that.”

Daniel Jackson smiled, which pleased his friend. “I know, it’s not really the shape of a human heart, but that symbol represents more the abstract feelings of the heart--love, especially--than the organ itself.”

Teal’c looked at him impassively. “Interesting.” Sometimes he had a feeling that no matter how much he learned about the Tauri, there would always be more.

They walked in silence, the constant crowds around them thickening as the two of them approached the center of the marketplace. Many humans still looked alike to the Jaffa, but he was intrigued by the many styles of dress and hair and jewelry. Never before had he seen a world with quite such diversity. Even the smells of the place were so alien. Teal’c was not one to be sentimental, but sometimes home felt so very far indeed.

Daniel Jackson suddenly spoke up. “Teal’c...do you miss Drey’auc a lot?”

Teal’c’s expression softened, remembering his thoughts from just minutes before. “Often,” he said quietly. “Once I was in the service of Apophis, I was rarely allowed to return to my family. That is the way of our people. But sometimes I feel as if I were without a mate.” He turned his gaze to the archaeologist, wondering at this sudden return to an unpleasant subject for them both. “As no doubt have you,” he ventured.

Daniel Jackson winced visibly, but replied without reluctance. “Sometimes I can’t feel her anymore,” he said, so softly that the Jaffa had to strain to hear. “But I never forget she’s out there, waiting for me.”

That last was more desire than truth, but Teal’c stayed silent. They knew the matter of each other’s hearts without need for words. Loss and love were constants in all races.

This Valentine’s Day was a complicated holiday, bringing as much sorrow as joy. Teal’c sought to find something to say to change the subject as Daniel Jackson was so often wont to do, when his eyes fell on it. The perfect gift for Captain Carter.

“It is in here, Daniel Jackson,” was all he said, trusting his friend to follow. And he did, even though Teal’c could feel the man’s lack of comprehension.

The store, like so many others, confused him as to its theme in wares, but Teal’c knew what he wanted. He strode up to the counter and addressed the merchant.

“I wish to purchase one of those,” he pointed.

The man, considerably shorter than Teal’c, craned around the Jaffa to see what he was referring to. “Blenders?” he asked uncertainly.

“I do not know the name. This object here.” And he went up close to it, all but touching the displayed ware.

“Oh, the rolling pin. Sure. Over here.” And he came around the counter, leading the way toward the back of the store, Teal’c close behind.

Daniel Jackson hurried up to his side to keep pace. “A rolling pin?,” he asked, frowning. “That’s what you want to get Sam?”            

“I do not know the name,” Teal’c repeated, “but is similar to a weapon we use on Chulak. It is an honorable gift for an honorable warrior.”

Daniel Jackson had a strange expression on his face, one Teal’c didn’t quite understand, but he didn’t argue. “Okay, if that’s what you want.” His voice had an odd, strangled tone, his mouth twisted.

Teal’c studied him. “You do not think Captain Carter would find this an appropriate gift.”

“No, no,” Daniel Jackson shook his head vigorously. “It’s fine--I’m sure she’ll love it. You should explain to her how they use it on Chulak, though, okay?”

“I shall,” Teal’c nodded, turning back to the merchant as the small man showed them a selection of the “rolling pins.” Teal’c chose a heavy one of white and grey stone, then followed the shopkeeper back to the front of the store to pay. Even he received a small amount of money from the SGC--a “stipend,” O’Neill had called it with a roll of the eyes, which Teal’c took to mean that it was less than his teammates got, but that mattered not. He had little use for the Tauri money, putting away each amount he received for such times as these. But Daniel Jackson had to help him figure out how much the merchant was asking.

“Did you want this gift-wrapped?” the man asked.

Teal’c turned questioningly to his friend.

“Sure,” Daniel Jackson said quickly, then softly to Teal’c, “Another tradition. They wrap the gifts in colorful paper so that the person you give it to can unwrap it and be surprised.”

And they thought his habits strange. Teal’c merely canted an eyebrow and said nothing.

The heavy package under his arm and the CD carefully held in his free hand, Teal’c followed Daniel Jackson as the scientist turned back toward the end of the marketplace they’d come in on. They walked without hurry, for once not due back for any missions or meetings that day, Daniel Jackson occasionally breaking the comfortable silence to point out something or explain something they saw. Teal’c took it all in, mentally noting those things he would have to ask O’Neill more about. O’Neill often used words he did not now, but he also tended to explain in ways that made sense to the Jaffa, sometimes with as much skepticism as Teal’c himself felt.

But he’d learned far more important things that day. More about Daniel Jackson’s background, and of his thoughts of Sha’re. Not that much, but enough to learn more about what a man he was. Teal’c’s already high respect for the archaeologist increased a little. As open and friendly a person as the scientist was, he didn’t often talk about himself or how he felt. It was not something Teal’c would have ever missed before. Now it felt like...a gift.

Contentedly watching the strange sights go by, Teal’c followed his friend out of the marketplace and they headed back toward home.

The End


End file.
